Reaching for the Perfection
by Antha7
Summary: Despite of what he might have thought, Light Yagami wasn't the only one who saw himself as worthy of changing the world. Nor he knew about the rival raising on the other side of the world, at least to a certain moment. Meanwhile, we had an opportunity to witness the reigns of both, even if we never wished to be a part of their game. But maybe the world needed those changes?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: For those who don't like OC stories, it is going to be this kind of story. Of course I hope you will give it a chance, but I'm warning anyway. The first chapter is more like OC's backstory, more action with canon characters will appear in next chapters. **

„Damn..." Jenna muttered a while after the headmaster read the name of the best student in school. Of course, she cursed because the name wasn't hers. She studied so hard through the whole school year and she still didn't manage to reach her goal and win the grand scholarship by earning the best grades in the school. The name the headmaster read belonged to the biggest cheater in the school, who only earned good grades by always having cheat sheets made by others. This way she had landed on the position of the second-best student.

Again.

"Don't worry, Jen, it's not like being second is bad. Anyway, you're first in our class. And everybody knows that he's a cheater and you're the best." Said the dark blonde girl who sat next to Jenna on the ending ceremony. Her voice was cheerful and careless and she sounded really convincing. But not for Jenna.

"But the scholarship is still his. If you weren't making these cheat sheets for him he would never manage to!" Jenna growled with an unpleasant grimace on her face. The fact was, that the blonde girl, Alice Sevenwinds, ran the biggest cheat sheet business in the school.

Well, maybe it wasn't a business at all, she was always giving them away for free. Ironically, she was Jenna's only friend in the high school.

"Well, he always asked for them. You know I don't need them anyway. If you're writing the same sheet twentieth time, you remember everything without mistakes. Besides, I always offered sheets for you before I gave them away. " Girl said, carelessly as always.

"Cheating is not okay." Jenna stated firmly, wearing a serious expression.

Then, the headmaster have called her name, of course there were prizes for a second place too.

"So, you won morally. It's not always possible to win in every possible category." – Alice said with pure honesty, but Jenna already got up, going to get her prizes. Blonde girl sighed. She admired her friend for all this hard work, but she also wanted her to slow down a little.

After all, working too hard exhausts people. It hurt her to see her friend going around like a walking death because she missed next night in order to study.

She would never sacrifice so much for some stupid scholarship. If she hasn't memorized every single sheet she wrote for others she wouldn't hesitate from cheating. Jenna, on the other side, was quite firm in her opinion about it.

When Jenna came back with her awards, she stayed silent, just like the whole rest of the students. Just few people cheered for her. Of course, the name Alice Sevenwinds was also written on the list of the best students, soon she also received her awards, as the sixth in the school ranking. But she was still second in her own class, right after Jenna. Yet, in Alice case, her whole class was cheering.

There lied the difference between two friends.

Alice was lazy, Jenna, hard working

Alice didn't hesitate to break the rules, when Jenna tried her best not only to obey the rules, but also to make others follow them. With no exception for Alice, though it never worked on her.

Alice was shy, Jenna was self-confident.

Yet, Alice was liked by people, and Jenna was despised.

Jenna asked herself the same question every day: why? Even teachers liked Alice more, even if she broke practically every rule of the lessons. Not paying attention, doodling, playing video games under the tables...

The only thing that linked these two teenage girls was their uncommon intelligence, and semi-intentional arrogance. After all, they were both great students between masses of lower-than-intelligent people who came to this certain school because they weren't accepted anywhere else.

It would seem that they were destined to be rivals, yet, somehow, they managed to become best friends.

Though Jenna had moments when she questioned this friendship. She felt like Alice was trying to break her morals, maybe in a good will, but still. Not to mention that she was apparently Alice's private calendar and a food delivery, because the blonde girl never bothered herself to memorize the dates of exams or bring her own lunch.

Luckily, after the ending ceremony she will leave this school behind. She planned to apply to the best universities.

_Later, after the ceremony... Jenna's family household_

"What, we're moving? To Japan?!" Jenna's mom only nodded in a reaction for her daughter surprised statement. The news Jenna heard after she came back home were indeed surprising. It seemed like her dad got some well paid commission to do in Japan, and he was going to take the whole family with him.

They were going to rent a house for few months. Jenna was indifferent towards the idea, she could speak Japanese, and she heard that there are some good universities in Japan. Maybe she would stay in the foreign country after all? She really needed a change of surroundings.

"Are you fine with this? I know it's all out of sudden-

"No, no, It's fine! I always wanted to see the Japan" Jenna cut off her mother's sentence, smiling a bit. It will be better this way. Maybe she will finally feel some relief when they will move.

"I'm just worried about this Kira thing, in news they're telling that he lives in Japan" Jenna's father said all of sudden, but the teenage girl only rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Kira only kills criminals, he's not just a murderer. After all, he's doing a good thing for the world. He's not targeting innocent people at all" Jenna's voice was quite confident. The mysterious person who stood behind the massive amounts of criminals deaths was already a hot topic even in States. He appeared out of nowhere about a month ago, and he began to clean the world out of the scum.

"Yeah, you're right..." Jenna's dad sighed, however he wasn't sounding convinced

"So, it's settled, we're departing in the next week" He stated in a little happier tone. Jenna nodded enthusiastically and smiled, then, she left to her room. She had to pack the most important things right now, otherwise she could forget them in the day of the departure.

_Meanwhile in Alice's house_

The blonde girl threw herself on the couch without taking off any clothes. She stared at the ceiling, as the happiness which came from being awarded on the ceremony started to leave, slowly being replaced with a crushing feeling of loneliness.

It's all because of this house. Empty house. From as long as she could remember, she lived only with her mother, who died in an accident some weeks ago. She never told anybody and lived like nothing had happened. She pretended that her mother have to stay longer in work each day. She tried to not think about it, to occupy herself, with school, with video games, books...

But in the moments like this she couldn't help but get flooded by the grief. The truth was slowly breaking her mental barriers, and the usually cheerful and selfless girl spend her evenings, pitifully crying into the pillows.

But there won't be any school anymore. She graduated from the high school, but there were no perspectives on the future. The recruitment formalities always seemed way too complicated for her to be worthy of the fatigue.

How long could she just lay down like this and think? She knew that it's not healthy for her now to do nothing, but there was nothing to do.

After few minutes of staring at the ceiling Alice noticed a small spider crawling out of the crackle in the wall, and abseiled itself on its web. For unknown reason girl raised her hand and smacked the spider, causing it to swing forward and backward... until its web broke and it landed on girl's nose.

_I guess it's only my fault~_ she thought, with a subtle grimace on her lips, smacking the spider once again to remove it from her face. Little bug landed on the floor and fled, Alice had no intentions to kill it. She stood up and walked towards the window. Her mind drifted back to the ending ceremony. Jenna seemed upset on her. Partially, she could see why. She probably shouldn't marginalize her friend's defeat, yet she just wanted to cheer her up.

After all, five hundred dollars weren't just stuff. Considering that their school was rather poor in comparison to others...

"I've got an idea!" she suddenly exclaimed, out loud, even if there wasn't anybody around to hear it. She walked to the table and grabbed her mother's wallet. There were merely eight hundred dollars in it. Quite an amount to carry in a wallet, yet definitely not enough to pay all the bills and afford food for more than one month. Not to mention that Alice had no idea how to pay bills for her apartment anyway, and she was underage, so she probably couldn't pay them by herself even if she knew how.

She decided. The money wouldn't be much use to her in the future, or, to be more precise, they would just disappear soon, and she would be forced to learn how to live without them anyway, so five hundred dollars wouldn't make big difference. There would be still three hundreds left to afford food... cheap food, for some period of time.

So she shoved these five hundred dollars in her pocket [because she didn't really believe that she could get robbed or something], put the wallet on the table and grabbed her unlimited-ride metrocard, which was going to expire in the matter of days, shoving it in the same pocket... and she left the apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door after she walked out.

She was heading to her friend's house. It wasn't very late, so Jenna probably won't be mad for an unexpected visit.

_After she arrived to Jenna's household..._

Alice knocked at the door of Jenna's house, and soon her friend allowed her to come in, with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, hello, Alice... what are you doing there?" Jenna closed the door after Alice entered.

"Hi... I just thought, you seemed upset on the ceremony, you know, you deserved the scholarship more than this cheating guy..."

"Are you trying to cheer me up again? Not everybody is as uncaring as you... It really meant much for me..."

"I know... I'm sorry about how I acted. Also, that's why I came there! " Alice smiled genuinely and reached to her pocket, taking out a roll of banknotes. She quickly clenched her fingers around it so her friend would not be able to see what was she holding, and extended her hand in Jenna's direction.

"What's that?" Jen asked, also extending her hand to take whatever her friend wanted to give to her.

"Your scholarship!" Alice exclaimed while putting the roll of banknotes on her friends palm. Jenna's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't be serious! Are you?" She asked with disbelief painted on her face.

"Yup" Blonde girl nodded, grinning happily.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" All of sudden, Jenna pounced on her friend, hugging her tightly, until Alice somehow managed to push her off.

"Okay, okay, just no hugs, please!" She said, smiling sheepishly and raising her hands in the gesture of surrender

"b-but, your mom allowed you to just give away so much money?" Jenna still wasn't completely convinced about this situation. Because, please, which human just gives five hundred dollars away and want nothing in return? Though, Alice was well known in school because of her generousness.

Yet, a smile on Alice's face faded a bit.

"Sure, she thinks you deserve it too." She said, trying to sound all cheerful, like she always did in the school. Yet, she wasn't sure if her mother would agree with the idea if she lived. Her mom wasn't much of an idealist, and she cared for money very much. Alice felt kinda bad, talking like that, when it's not true.

"god, thank you once more! You're the best friend I ever had!" Jenna continued her outburst of happiness. Meanwhile, Jenna's parents came downstairs and greeted their daughter's friend. Suddenly Jenna recalled that she really hadn't told her parents anything about how the ceremony went. They were so busy with planning their trip to Japan, that they hadn't even asked.

Brown-haired girl send a questioning glance to her blonde friend, then, Alice just winked in return. They often understood each other without words. Jenna grinned happily and turned around to face her parents.

"I forgotten to tell you, but I got awarded with a scholarship for the great student on the ending ceremony! Though I forgotten to take it from the headmaster's office, so Alice brought it for me " She told, and then her parents started to praise her. Meanwhile, Alice herself felt a pleasant, warm feeling in her chest. She was always like that – bringing happiness to other people made her forget about her own troubles.

When Jenna was always very protective over what's hers [especially her results in education], Alice was ready to give away mostly everything, just to see that she made someone smile.

Jenna's parents also thanked Alice for delivering their daughter's scholarship, and invited her to stay for the supper. Of course blonde girl didn't have anything against it. She wasn't enjoying the thought of spending the afternoon alone in the dark, lonely den which her own apartment became after her mom passed away. Too bad that staying overnight was out of question, if she didn't want to cause suspicion...

_Seven days later..._

Through the whole week, Alice visited Jenna on daily basis, staying as long as she could, but this day she had to leave earlier – Jenna told her about their trip to Japan before, so today, right before they were going to depart, she just said farewell to them and left. All alone again. Still, she wasn't really interested in sitting in home and thinking. When she had nothing to occupy herself with, her thoughts always brought out the grief after her mother. How many things she could do and she haven't? And she wasn't always nice to her mom too, how much she regretted now...

So she started to aimlessly wander through her housing estate, thinking what she could do. Maybe something exciting would help her to forget...

Then she caught the glimpse of cars, riding in completely different direction than her school was. Honestly, it may seem weir, but she never went in this direction before. She didn't know what was there.

_Now, that's the idea!~_ She thought to herself. Yet, she got another thought. Something she always wanted to try, but was afraid off. Now, considering that nobody would care... she could try riding on a top of cars like these cool guys in films! And not even once it had crossed her mind that the idea was crazy and may have fatal consequences. So, she headed towards the street.

She climbed on the tree which was bent over the road and started to observe cars. She wasn't stupid. She knew she have to jump early enough so she will land on the top of car not dead on the road, and she had to choose the right car. The one that have something she could hold on the top. Otherwise she would surely fall, and, let not lie, probably kill herself.

Yet she did not wanted to die. She just needed adrenaline

Eventually she jumped on the top of the long bus, immediately catching hold on the bus's sunroof. She could see the people in the bus staring up through it, and she giggled. Sudden wave of excitement flooded her immediately.

Unfortunately, not for long. When the bus speeded up, she realized how difficult it was. Fear fought its way to her mind and she got enlightened about the danger she got herself in. She clung to the bus's sunroof as if her life depended on it... and ironically, it really did.

But what a moderately weak girl without any training can do against the merciless laws of physics? On the first sharper turn of the road, her hands slipped off of the sunroof's edge and she fell off the bus, luckily landing on the pavement instead of the busy street.

But it did hurt. She painfully slid on the paving, which ripped her clothing to shreds, along with the big area of her skin. At first she didn't feel any pain. Matter of adrenaline, one could guess. She looked around not fully conscious what did just happen. Then her eyes met an individual staring down at her with unusual, red eyes. The man [or a boy? He looked young] had black hair, was wearing black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, while his skin was, on the contrary, very pale.

He just stood and stared. His gaze literally paralyzed her on the ground, as the pain from her wounds was slowly starting to reach her mind. Then, the mysterious man just started to slowly walk away.

_Okay... so now, I should just get up_, _right?~_ She thought and tried to lift herself. Yet the pain exploded in her left leg, and with similar intensity, in her chest. She must have broken some bones. Luckily nothing worse. She fell back on the ground helplessly, now feeling the pain with full power. She yelped and tried to call the mysterious guy from earlier.

"Sir, please! Help me!" At the sound of her voice guy turned around and approached her once more, kneeled beside her and put the hand on the small pool of blood, which was slowly growing on the pavement.

"Why would I?" He said in completely uncaring tone. He seemed to be far more interested in the red sticky liquid in her wounds...

**A/N:**** Hello, dear readers. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfiction. I basically started to write it with the intention of working of my English, and the Death Note just happened to be my favorite anime show, so feel free to point out any grammar mistakes [just don't be rude, please.] **

**Also, you can review and tell me what do you think of the story :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Why would I?" He said in completely uncaring tone. He seemed to be far more interested in the red sticky liquid in her wounds..._

Alice's eyes widened, partly because of the new wave of pain in her leg, partly out of the disbelief. Did he just refused to help her? But why? Through her whole life she could always count on everybody.

"Please..." She could only whisper weakly, her sight was getting hazy.

"Seriously, You've ridden on a top of a bus. I don't know how such a mad idea came to your head, girl, but it seems like you're not used to taking the consequences of your doings" He said in clearly amused tone.

"Let me ask differently, what will I gain if I'll help you?" He asked with a bored expression on his face, even though Alice couldn't see it, she hardly saw anything now. It was a miracle that she hasn't lost her consciousness after the accident.

"I have money... jewelry, computer... please!" her voice was faint, and she wasn't even thinking if the man would actually need any of these things. She couldn't think clearly. Yet, something in her pitiful pleading caught man's attention.

If she had watched yesterday news, she might have known that the man was in fact a criminal on the run. An extremely dangerous murderer, who wasn't certainly pleased with the fact that his face was shown in medias, even though it had a fake name attached to it. Of course it wouldn't be half as bad for him, if this so called 'Kira' wasn't out there, so, of course he was searching for some way to erase everything which could lead anyone to his identify. Computer with an access to the web would be so much help...

He chuckled.

"So, girl, where do you live?" He asked, not receiving an immediate reply.

_Where do I live... where...?~_ Thinking in her condition wasn't the easiest thing.

"ugh... 692 Washington street... 14'th apartment..." Alice only managed to whisper until she started coughing.

Black haired man rolled his eyes and stood up. He thought about just killing the girl and taking the keys to her apartment, so he could use her computer, but when he glanced above her head and translated the red floating numbers of her lifespan into a calendar date, he abandoned the idea.

The girl had ridiculously long lifespan, especially for someone who was apparently stupid enough to try riding a bus like it was a horse. That meant, if he tried to kill her now, there would be complications which would make it impossible. And if he left her alone here, someone else would rescue her and she herself could report to the police that she saw him in there. Of course he couldn't tell if she watched the news when his face was displayed, but he also couldn't risk.

So, he had to take her with him alive...

He couldn't afford his new plans to fail.

_A while later – Jenna's family new house in Japan._

"Wow... It's such a big house. Dear, do we really need so much space?" Miss Johnes, Jenna's mother, asked her husband.

"Well, the owner of this house demanded a really low rent for this house. I was surprised too, but this will cost us less than if we had rented a flat in this region of Tokyo. And it won't be that far from the construction site I'm going to work on. " Jenna's father said.

Mr. Johnes was a well known architect, and he got hired by an anonymous [ and apparently very rich] person, to project and supervise the construction of a well secured skyscraper which should be capable to serve as a headquarters for the police forces. The construction site was located in the Kanto region in Japan, so Johnes family had to move in there.

"And you really think it was safe to accept a house for an unbelievable price like this?" Miss Johnes replied, raising her eyebrow. Meanwhile their teenage daughter rolled her eyes. Why the problems had to raise right now? She thought that her parents have already discussed about financial nature of their trip to Japan.

Of course, the whole job offer seemed quite suspicious, especially with the generous price the client agreed to pay for it, but Mr. Johnes didn't care at all, as long as doing the commission meant that he would be financially stable for years.

"Yes, dear. Believe me, this commission is our life chance!" man said with confidence and some kind of pride in his voice.

"Mom, Dad, are we ever going to get in this house?" Jenna complained out loud with her lips twisted in a bored grimace.

Her mom sighed and walked up to the door and pressed the button which activated the doorbell.

Soon, the door has opened, revealing an old man in black suit, with white hair and mustache. He smiled kindly and greeted the family.

Jenna only observed her parents talking with the man, who was apparently an owner of this house. After they discussed the matter of renting the house, man gave the keys to the house to Jenna's dad and left in an expensive black car. Nah, one could even say it was a limousine.

Maybe it was the reason the house was so cheap to rent- its owner was already rich enough and wasn't interested in exploiting other people wallets?

"Jenna, dear, please help us with carrying the bags!" her mom called, noticing that her daughter zoned out. Teenage girl blinked and nodded.

Even though they haven't took furniture from their house in New York, there were still pretty many bags filled with clothes and other necessary items, so unpacking them was going to take some time...

A while later, preoccupied with taking one of the biggest bags out of the cab, Jenna didn't notice the people walking on the pavement behind her, and when she took a step backwards, she accidentally bumped into one of them. Quickly she turned around and said a quick sorry in Japanese, embarrassed of her lack of attention.

"Oh, never mind" Man answered. He looked old. Not as old as the man who rented the house to them, rather closer to the "middle-aged" term. Beside him, there was a middle aged woman, and a teenage boy, who looked like he was in her age. Oh, and the younger brown haired girl. A typical family. Of course, Jenna's parents also greeted them.

"Oh, it looks like we've got new neighbors, Soichiro. Nice to meet you." Man's wife told, noticing the giant bag in Jenna's hands, and the rest of bags in the car trunk.

"Nice to meet you too" Jenna's mom answered with a kind smile, trying to fluently pronounce Japanese words. As a wife of the travelling architect, she also had to know basics of some languages.

"I'm Mary, this is my husband, Jason, and this is our daughter, Jenna." She introduced her family, as she only could. The other woman smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Sachiko, my husband Soichiro and our children, Light and Sayu" She told. Jenna noticed that their children wasn't half that interested in the encounter. This Sayu girl was more interested in the contents of her handbag, and this so called Light wasn't looking interested in anything in peculiar.

Yet, out of pure courtesy he asked if they needed help. Of course, Jenna's parents weren't the ones to refuse help, so two families ended up working together on unpacking the belongings of the Johnes family.

"Are you moving in there permanently?" Light asked Jenna while helping her in carrying the heavy box, to her surprise, in fluent English.

"No, just until my dad will finish his job in there... though I consider staying in there if I'll make it to the local university. I'm going to apply to the To-OH." She replied, relieved that he knew English and that she won't have to struggle with talking Japanese

"Well, I'm applying in there too. Which field of study you'll choose?" He asked, but his voice betrayed that he wasn't very interested at all. He looked like his mind was somewhere else.

"Law, I guess. I honestly hate injustice. I was thinking about a prosecutor carrier. And you?" Jenna asked the boy.

"Law, too. I'm going to be an investigator like my father. To be honest I already helped with some cases in the past." This time, Light didn't sound as bored. It seemed like this topic interested him after all.

"It's cool... by the way, if we're on the law topic, what do you think of Kira? I heard that police discovered that he lives somewhere in this region. Well, he's targeting only criminals, but it feels a little weird to move in the country where such a person lives." She said, finally putting the heavy bag on the floor.

"You think Kira is a criminal?" Boy asked with a curious tone in his voice

"Yes... in the law's perception, but in the moral way, I don't know. After all, he only does an advantage to the fair people. Don't think badly of me, but I personally think he's doing what's necessary for this world. " Jenna's words were undoubtedly honest, even though she knew that most people disliked her for such radical views. Even her friend, Alice, thought that Kira's ideas are immature and aren't going to work, because world is unjust from its definition.

_In some way~_ Jenna thought ~_Alice's right. World is not letting us to act honest and good through life. And that's why I think it's good that there is someone as brave as Kira, who decided to change the way the world is.~_

"Yes, I think like this too. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary. I bet Kira must have been pretty torn up between the desire of making the world better, and the disgust for the murders." Light said, but not before he looked around, to see if his family weren't anywhere nearby to hear him.

Girl nodded in agreement, but she also noticed his strange behavior.

"Your parent's don't agree with this, do they?" She asked, quieter than before.

"Yes... actually my father want to catch Kira with all his might, so I didn't tell them that I support Kira. He would be disappointed if he heard it. Could I ask you not to tell if he or anyone ever asked you?" Light also softened his voice.

"Yeah. I know it may be a touchy subject. My parents also aren't very proud of my beliefs... " Jenna confessed. After that, she smiled slightly. He also smiled and then they both sighed in unison.

"So, let's get the next box!" She said and they both headed downstairs. The rest of both families was unpacking things in the living room, aside of Light's sister, Sayu, who was simply admiring the house.

Two teenagers picked up the last box left in the taxi and while they were carrying it to the staircase, Jenna called her mother to pay for the taxi, because the driver was getting impatient.

When they were dragging the box upstairs, Light zoned out again, he was deeply thinking about something. Now, while his house was under surveillance, having a girl around his age in the neighborhood could be advantageous for him. He could always come here "visit" Jenna, and meanwhile watch the news, or even write names in the death note. Nobody would see anything suspicious in it, and the girl didn't seem like she was too wary for her own good.

He could say he's gathering information for some project or something. Yet, he had to ascertain that this house was surveillance free.

"May I ask, why your family decided to buy a house if you do not plan on staying in Japan?" He finally asked, puttin the box on the floor in Jenna's new room.

"Oh, we didn't actually buy it. My dad rented it, for a really cheap price, he said." She corrected him. He nodded

_Rented? This house stood empty for years, nobody owned it, and houses in this region are anything but cheap. Could it be L's work? Does he suspect me that much? Well, I'll have to ask Ryuk to check if there are bugs and cameras in here too... But if they are in there, I already revealed dangerously much, telling the girl that I secretly support Kira... even though it didn't mean that I have to be him, it would make L more suspicious.~_

"Light?" Jenna asked, seeing that he apparently got lost in his thoughts.

"Oh... sorry. Were you saying something?" He asked, pretending to be confused.

"No, you just zoned out a bit. We should come and help the adults downstairs, shouldn't we?" She asked, smiling cheerfully. He returned the smile and nodded, and they both went downstairs.

_Back in Manhattan. Alice's flat._

_Mhm... where I am? Ouch! My leg... it hurts. So it wasn't a dream? Did I pass out? How I came back to my apartment... Ouch!~_

"I advise you to stay in place. I won't fix your leg second time if you'll cause the displacement of the bone by moving around." A monotone voice found its way to Alice's ears.

_Oh, this guy. So he helped me after all... where he is?~ _Blonde girl shifted her head to see the black haired man sitting in front of her computer, typing something rapidly.

"Thank you..." She said weakly, but her thanks were completely ignored. For a longer while the only sound in the room could be described as typing and clicking.

"What are you doing?" Girl asked after some time passed.

"Hacking into government's criminal bases." He answered simply, as if it was one of the completely normal activities.

_After all, whenever she wants it or not, she became the part of my plan, I can't kill her now, neither in near future, so I will have to watch over her. Otherwise she could go tell the police where I am. So, it doesn't make sense to hide my plan from her... Maybe it's not bad that I've met her? Her computer got a pretty effective anti-spy software. It was a lot easier to cover my tracks after hacking with it...~_

"May I ask... what is your name?" Girl asked again.

_So she didn't watch these news after all.~_ He thought.

"Beyond. Now, Alice, would you be so nice and do not bother me?" Man said with a false kindness in his voice.

"Oh... okay..." She whispered.

_Beyond? What a weird name. Why is he so mean? Why do he know my name? Oh, he must have looked into my papers when I was unconscious... And how long I am supposed to stay in bed? My leg still hurts even if I don't move it... Why he hasn't took me to the hospital? I guess I shouldn't ask... ~_ Alice thought.

_And he said that he's hacking government data bases... god, is he a criminal, like, a real dangerous criminal? That is why he haven't been eager to help me back then? That's why he needed my computer? Am I in danger? But if he is a wanted criminal, why he told me what he is doing? ~_ There was so many questions girl couldn't answer. She glanced warily on the man, but he didn't seemed tense, she also couldn't see any weapons. Yet, his jeans was splattered with some red liquid.

_So he is a criminal... but wait, he must have carried me in there... this has to be my own blood. But still... ~_ She couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Don't stare. And don't ask questions." He said, this time even without pretenses of being nice.

_God, does he read minds? ~_ Girl thought but obeyed anyway and buried her head in covers. She was feeling bruised and achy, aside from her leg, the whole back hurt her as if something ripped the skin out of it. In some way, this was exactly what have happened when she had a close encounter with the abrasive pavement...

She was worried. Tears covered her eyes. And there wasn't anybody to help her this time. Aside of the mean guy who could prove to be a dangerous criminal.

_Mom... what I have done... ~ _ She thought, a quiet sob escaped her lips. She felt so helpless, broken. To think that merely few days ago she was the most cheerful being on the earth, trying to cheer up her friend and other people she met...

"I see that being silent for a while is beyond your capabilities." Beyond grumbled and stood up from the chair, taking some scrap of wet fabric out of his pocket. He approached the girl's bed and brutally took the covers off her head. Girl's brown eyes widened in fear as he put the fabric to her mouth.

After a few minutes of a silent struggle she fell unconscious.

_Good think that I managed to acquire chloroform. If she is destined to live that long anyway, a little chemicals won't hurt her... much.~_ He thought when he sat to the computer again. He had to be sure that not even a single website or TV station posses his photo, even if he looked different right now.

After all who would still look the same after having his whole skin burned to ashes? Yet he still could see his own name while looking at his old photo, so Kira could also see it, if only Kira has similar eyes to his, and he already deduced that Kira needed both name and face to kill someone.

There was one certain thing which terrified Beyond in Kira. He saw clearly that Kira could kill someone before their lifespan ends naturally. He saw other criminals in asylum dying even if they weren't supposed to die this day.

This mysterious figure known as Kira was the very reason for which he was in such hurry to escape back then, Yet, he also gave Beyond an inspiration.

Now he saw his past plans of becoming world's greatest criminal as immature and stupid. Sacrificing himself in the name of surpassing L? How dumb. With his genius mind he could rule the world! All people would have to respect him. This way he would really surpass L.

He chuckled to himself. Forbidding people to ever mention L's name would be the very first thing he would do as an emperror!

He felt an urge to do his trademark laugh, though in the block of flats it wasn't a good idea. Someone could hear him if he did.

But did he really hate L that much? After all, the detective was an object of his admiration for so long...

**A/N: So, the second chapter is up. I hope I kept Light in character, as well as Beyond... though from the book itself it's hard to tell how Beyond really act and when he's just mimicing L. Well, in this story I made Beyond sit and act like a normal human being, at least to the moment when he'll decide to mock L again. **

**Review please :)**


End file.
